


nsfwmcyt like... prompts? drabbles? thoughts? idk

by Anonymous



Category: nsfwmcyt
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble Collection, I Blame Tumblr, Multi, Smut, anyway yeah. dude, i dont think so i'll leave it, i guess thats it, idk what else to tag tho- is this drabbles?, mmm slut quackity superiority, sorry for rambling in the notes, wait, wait. is that last one just for problematic?, yeah guys. there is... a lot of mention of smut in this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: is this wat drabbles are? anyway, im making this book because i cant ACTUALLY write but i have, like, a shit-ton of ideas and also fic recs and also requests and stuff and just generally talking about nsfwmcyt. im going to start by saying im a minor, yeah i know, and even though i will be limiting this to strictly nsfwmcyt, i read pnsfw sometimes, when i'm desperate for content. recently ve been doing it a lot less though! which is cool! and i'm going to use this as a way to express shit about normal nsfwmcyt so i can hopefully quit pnsfw. anyway, sorry for the ramble, im movng on
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. intro i guess

Okay, i've been wanting to do this FOREVER, and i finally got the guts today, so pog. tbh i was only able to convince myself because there's this fic i fucking NEED to find, and i'll talk about that next chapter, lol. anyway-

yeah. idk what you should call me. im going to use a name generator, wait- ooookay, hi, call me Angelina. like the ballet mouse. anyway, yeah, this fic is just going to be me ranbling about ships/fics i like, probably begging people to write specific stuff, which wont happen cause everyone has their own agenda, but anyway. this seems SO unappealing omfg nobody wants to read this at ALL lmaoo

okay. also, i will NEVER use character tags, fandom tags, or ship tags of ships im not using. that shit is NASTY, you cant make the arguement that 'you searched for this' if its literally under 'Video Blogging RPF' like PEOPLE CAN AND WILL SEE THAT. DONT YOU SICKO YOU ARE ASKING FOR HATE. yeah, i wont do that shit, so if anyone comes here they looked for it. but, im going to tag, like, dnf or 'acceptible' ships if i talk about them, do you think that counts? tbh hate never gets to me anyway. i'll live.

yeah. im just going to talk about tropes i think are hot and ideas and shit. if you have writers block i would love to see you here lmao


	2. help me find this dnf fic pleeeease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people help i NEED to find this fucking fic

hrrrrng okay this is important- i guess

so, a while back, i read this dnf fic, and usually dnf isnt really my style, yknow? but. the fic was SO good. i'm going to describe it, and like, if theres anyone out there with a link or the title or the author's name PLEAAAASE tell me and i'll link it so others can see it too. i just GOTTA read it again.

okay, so it took place in the manhunt, and it started off like g&d got seperated from the group and they ran around on this mountain for a while before dream jumped off and took a lot of damage, i think. im not going to summarize the whole thing, but basically, it was just dream getting off to george beating him up, and george getting off to... well the same, beating dream up. that isnt really very specific but like, it ended with dream coming in his jeans i think, while left on half a heart, and george walks away and the manhunt continues. yeah.

yeah. it was hot as shit. it was super well written too- i just REALLY want to find it again. ive got too many fics i need help finding but this one right now is a PRESSING issue dude. aight thanks lol

OKAY OKAY!!! tysm FallingArcanist for finding it for me, here it is :  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651206  
It's called adrenaline rush and boy, its good. yeah thats my first fic rec, i guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so worried that people are going to recognize my writing patterns im actually going back and changing some words i say to avoid being found out- help me people


	3. just going to write/rank ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah- i just want to go ahead and express my opinions on each ship that i like and stuff, so you can get a picture of, like, ??? just what i like to read and what i'm going to write about.

kay, straight into this one cause the last chapters were full of cringe shit cause idk how to write. anyway.

so, usually, when im looking for some fics, the very first one i search for is quacknoblade. damn. i am just SO in love with that ship and here is why-  
im not going to say EVERYTHING but like with quacknoblade it has quackity. quackity is one of my favorites, in writing, and thats because he has so much potential? like, idk. depending on the writer and how he's written, he can fall into so, so many tropes. i dont want to say it all because ill never have anything to say again, but his dynamic with techno? *chef's kiss*.  
that scene when techno was monolouging about how humans would outrun their prey with stamina or something while he chased big q? yeah. yeah, ive read a lot of fics wth.. adaptations to that scene. its a good scene. loads of potential. also, that one time q didnt realize niki was streaming and just said 'i love you' to techno out of the blue??? INCREDIBLE for irl aus.   
just- simplifying it, its good because techno's character is like, the master of fighting and combat and stuff like that, and quackity's character is, or at least tries to act like he is, a master in the sheets. like, just constant sex jokes. constant. and his ass thing? fattest ass in the cabinet? yeah. slut quackity. thats what im talking about. 

on the topic of quackity, once ive moved on from quacknoblade, because there often isnt a lot of content there, or at least not smut. fluff is very sweet but it usually isnt what im looking for. ANYWAY, once ive moved on from quacknoblade, i usually look through quackity x schlatt. schlakity? idk. the thing with them is its usually on the much more toxic side. abuse, non-con, yeah. not always though, and im not complaining regardless. same thing i talke about with quackity before, hes just such a good character for smut. yeah, im a slut for slut quackity.   
dont know how to put it, but- with this ship, and qnb too but mostly this, top quackity... its less good. something about schlatt fucking the living shit out of him. mmm. now, with rape/non-con, i get why some people arent into it, but i am... kinda. tbh, dub-con is a lot better. its not... its not good if its unreciprocated attraction, and that goes for all ships with me, but like... yeah. technically rape, like idk, schlatt forces q to be his cockwarmer and q cant breath and stuff, but being the slut i always want him to be (lol), he enjoys it. whats the name of the- masochism, thats the one. masochism pairs well with quackity. enough on that.

now, on the topic of schlatt (lol), a kicker- schlattbur. yeah. i dont even know how to explain it, because my relationship with it is complicated. mostly because i can never decide how i like it. top wilbur? top schlatt? its so hot either way. but usually, i think, its written as top wilbur, and yeah. thats good shit. good shit.  
the thing is, wilbur is genuinely so, fucking, FUCKING hot. hes gorgeous. hes so fucking pretty its hard to believe. and a lot of people think schlatt is hot, which is... less true, but hey. theyre both tall as shit, fairly fucking hot, and the personalities??????????? like they work so well in the constext of the dream smp but irlfics are always just as great? and dont. dont even get me started on the very best fucking trope for this ship. the HIGH FICS OMFG- yeah i'll talk about it more in detail later. but ive read so many good schlattbur fics. there is so much space for goodness.

yeah yeah soo- those are my main ships, basically. i read other stuff like occasional dnf and other stuff, but not on the level of those. yeah. guess thats it lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do i end this? i plan to go more into the details about specific tropes/kinks later.


End file.
